


Para darte un corazón que merezca la pena romper

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Bittersweet Ending, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, First Time, Love, M/M, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando Kei salía de casa esperaba algunos minutos antes de salir a su vez, siguiéndolo de manera que no se diera cuenta de su presencia.Siempre iban en esquinas diferentes del patio o del vestíbulo o del campo, cuidados con no dejarse pillar.Y todos los días lo pegaban y le decían que ese era su lugar, y Yuri lo había oído ya tantas veces de no poder olvidar esa frase, preguntándose como Yuya hubiera vivido con eso durante los dos años pasados
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Para darte un corazón que merezca la pena romper

**Para darte un corazón que merezca la pena romper**

Yuri sabía qué pasaba algo raro.

Lo había entendido al ver a Hikaru y a su hermano acercarse a Yuya que pasaba algo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de la última vez que los había visto juntos?

Sólo tenía trece años la última vez que Takaki había ido a su casa, la última vez que había visto a Kei y a Hikaru hablarle, la última vez que podía haberlos llamado amigos.

Cuando habían dejado de salir juntos, Yuri no había parpadeado.

Sabía bien cómo su hermano despreciara las preguntas indiscretas, aún más cuando se las hacía él.

Esa mañana Kei había salido de casa mucho más temprano que él, y aunque habiéndose preguntado la razón, no había prestado mucha atención. Había simplemente pensado que tuviese que verse con alguien.

Algún nuevo novio, o cosas así. Conocía a Kei bastante bien de saber qué cuando se trataba de él, siempre había un nuevo novio.

Verlo en esa situación, en cambio, no podía dejarlo indiferente.

Se puso de un lado, ocultado por el muro de la puerta del colegio, indiferente a los vistazos de los otros estudiantes.

Vio a Hikaru coger la mochila de Yuya y echarla al suelo, antes de acercarse a él con su normal sonrisa malvada que Yuri detestaba mucho.

Su movimiento fue tan rápido que el menor oyó el gemido de dolor de Takaki antes de ver el golpe en su estómago.

Se salió los ojos al oír a su hermano reírse.

“¿Dolió, Yuuyan?” le pregunto, sarcástico, antes de acercársele, apoyarle una mano en la cara y forzar contra de esa con las uñas, dejando una estela de sangre a su pasaje.

“Quizá no bastante.” propuso Hikaru, volviendo a pegar al mayor, esta vez en el esternón, dejándolo en el suelo sin aliento.

“Yuya, Yuya…” dijo Kei, sacudiendo repetidamente la cabeza. “Después de todo este tiempo, ¿aún no lo entendiste?” su cara se hizo más seria, sus rasgos más duros. “Deberías haber entendido dos años atrás que tu lugar ya no es aquí. Deberías haber entendido que tendrías que haberte ido, pero…” volvió a sonreír, como calmándose de repente. “Pero si prefieres quedarte, pues Hikka y yo nos alegraremos de acogerte con los brazos abiertos. Cada día.” terminó, alejándose con Yaotome y dirigiéndose hacia el colegio, bastante lejos para que no hubiera miradas indiscretas en ellos, con excepción de la de Yuri.

El menor estaba asombrado por la escena a que acababa de asistir.

Se dio cuenta de haber abierto la boca, y volvió a cerrarla de un gesto brusco.

Miró a Yuya una vez más mientras se levantaba con unas dificultades, teniéndose una mano en el punto donde lo había pegado Hikaru, y se iba a su vez hacia el colegio, los ojos bajos.

Yuri esperó que se hubiera alejado para entrar, en paso inseguro.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba de esa manera?

Desde cuánto tiempo su hermano...

No podía entender.

Había empezado la segundaria sólo hacía algunos días, y por eso no podía haberse dado cuenta de esa rutina que, según las palabras de Kei, duraba día tras día hacía dos años.

No podía creerlo, para nada. No entendía que pudiese haber ocurrido de tan grave para que los dos dejasen de salir con Yuya, y aún menos comprendía cuanto grave pudiera ser para dejar que se burlaran de él y lo pegaran, sin obtener reacciones.

Yuri estaba inquieto, y no le gustaba esa sensación.

Recordaba muy bien a Yuya.

Hikaru, Kei y él habían sido amigos desde años, y él era solamente un niño cuando lo había conocido.

Siempre le había gustado su actitud apacible, y siempre había sido su favorido entre los amigos de Kei.

Mucho más que Hikaru, sin duda, y los hechos le daban razón.

Entró en clase a regañadientes, mirándose alrededor sin prestar atención a lo que decía su profesor de historia.

No tenía éxito de olvidar la expresión de Yuya, de olvidar en ensañamiento de Hikaru.

Y aún menos podía evitar de pensar en la expresión malvada en el rostro de su mismo hermano.

*

Ocurrió de vuelta que les viera durante los días siguientes.

En realidad, los buscaba.

Cuando Kei salía de casa esperaba algunos minutos antes de salir a su vez, siguiéndolo de manera que no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Siempre iban en esquinas diferentes del patio o del vestíbulo o del campo, cuidados con no dejarse pillar.

Y todos los días lo pegaban y le decían que ese era su lugar, y Yuri lo había oído ya tantas veces de no poder olvidar esa frase, preguntándose como Yuya hubiera vivido con eso durante los dos años pasados.

Durante una de esas mañanas, Hikaru y Kei exageraron.

Después de que se alejaron, Yuri vio a Takaki quedarse en el suelo, nariz y boca sangrientos, sin dar señales de quererse levantar.

Hesitó

Se sentía ya horriblemente culpable por el hecho de seguir mirándolos sin encontrar el coraje de hacer nada, sin entrometerse y sin decir nada a nadie sobre lo que pasaba.

Aún peor se habría sentido en esa ocasión si lo hubiera dejado ahí sin ayudarlo.

Se avergonzaba un poco, en realidad.

Se avergonzaba de que hubiera sido su hermano a dejarlo en ese estado. Se avergonzaba de las palabras y los gestos de Kei como si fueran suyos, e imaginaba bien cuanto Yuya no fuera dispuesto a lidiar con él.

Pero al verlo quedarse todavía en el suelo, salió de detrás el ala del edificio donde se había ocultado y lo alcanzó, despacio.

Yuya levantó los ojos solamente cuando Yuri fue a unos pasos de él, y el menor lo vio sobresaltar al reconocerlo.

“Yuri…” murmuró. “¿Qué quieres?” añadió enseguida, defensivo, y el menor no pudo que darle razón para haberlo hecho.

“Nada, yo…” balbuceó, mordiéndose un labio. “Viste que estabas en el suelo y pensé que pudieras necesitar ayuda.” dijo en baja voz, casi como si tuviese miedo de su reacción.

Yuya suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No necesito nada, gracias.” dijo, entre los dientes. “Ni de ti ni de ninguno de tu familia.” añadió, sarcástico.

Yuri lo miró levantarse con dificultad, sin tener éxito de contener un gemido de dolor, y empezar a alejarse, antes de girarse hacia él. “Dile a tu hermano que…” se interrumpió, suspirando. “No. No decirle nada. Si tuviera algo de hacerle saber, se lo diría yo.” murmuró, dirigido más a sí mismo que a Yuri.

El menor lo miró irse, teniendo una repentina sensación de vacío en el pecho.

Le habría gustado pararlo.

Pararlo, y decirle que él no tenía nada que ver con lo que le hacía Kei, que tampoco sabía por qué lo hiciera, que no había razón para tratarlo de esa manera, que...

Pero, al final, ¿Qué le interesaba?

Por qué seguía persiguiendo a Kei todas las mañanas, por qué seguía mirándolo mientras su mejor amigo y él pegaban a alguien que una vez había sido su amigo, por qué no se decidía a hacer algo, ¿o a dejar de mirarlos si no tenía intención de hacer nada?

Se había dicho que su curiosidad derivaba solamente de la idea que su hermano pudiese hacer algo tan horrible e inesperado, pero fue entonces que realizó que no era así.

No estaba ahí por Kei.

Estaba ahí por Yuya, y tampoco de eso sabía explicarse la razón.

*

Siguió ocurriendo. Siguió una semana más, e Hikaru se hacía más y más violento con Yuya, y Kei le seguía el juego con su típica actitud aparentemente delicada, pero doloridamente eficaz.

Yuri no podía más.

No podía más mirar después de haberse enterado de cuanto doliese, después de haberse enterado de que estaba imposible encontrar a Takaki en los pasillos y sostener su mirada.

Ese día Yuya parecía sufrir aún menos los golpes de Hikaru, y tampoco las palabras de Kei.

Les pedía de pararse, algo que normalmente no hacía, y quizá fue eso que impresionó tanto a Yuri.

Por la primera vez, dio un paso adelante.

Estaban en el patio interno, completamente desierto a esa hora, y por los tres fue imposible no verlo llegar.

Hikaru dejó de pegar a Yuya, pero todavía lo mantuvo cerca por una manga de la uniforme, mientras Kei se salió los ojos, alejándose un poco de ellos.

“Yuri, qué demonio…” dijo, pasándose la lengua en el labio inferior, de repente nervioso. “Vete. No es asunto tuyo.” le ordenó, intentando mostrarse tan autoritario como posible.

Yuri reconoció apenas a su hermano detrás de ese tono de voz.

“Déjalo.” le dijo a Hikaru, frunciendo el entrecejo, sin concederse de mirar hacia Yuya.

Yaotome miró a Kei, confuso, como pidiéndole qué hacer.

Estaban evidentemente sorprendidos, pero de la expresión de Kei, Yuri entendió como su hermano no estuviese dispuesto a dejarse condicionar por su presencia.

“Yuri, te dije que te vayas.” repitió, si posible aún más frio que antes. “Créeme, es mejor si te vas.”

Yuri reconoció la amenaza en sus palabras, pero no se preocupó.

Si se hubiera ido en ese momento, sabía qué ya no iba a estar nada más de hacer por él. Sabía qué Yuya habría creído que fuera un cobarde como a su hermano, sabía qué no iba a volver a encontrar el coraje para accionar.

Se acercó a Takaki, metiendo la mano encima de la de Hikaru y metiendo toda la fuerza que tenía para obligarlo a dejarlo ir, esperando que el gesto fuera suficiente, más que la fuerza efectiva.

Si hubiera querido, Hikaru podría haberle hecho más daño de lo que podía imaginar.

Sus previsiones, sin embargo, fueron correctas.

Suspirando, Kei lo hizo alejar de su amigo, cogió a Hikaru de una muñeca y se alejó.

“Es todo por hoy.” dijo entre los dientes, mirando a su hermano menor. “Si te atreves otra vez a plantarte en medio de asuntos que no te conciernen…” dejó abierta la amenaza, y luego sonrió. “Vamos, Hikka. Hasta mañana, Takaki, ¿no?” añadió, dirigido al mayor, que estaba todavía arrodillado en el cemento.

Entraron en el edificio, dejando a Yuri y a Takaki solos en el patio.

“No deberías haberlo hecho.” fue lo primero que le dijo Yuya en cuanto los dos de ellos hubieron desaparecido.

Yuri levantó una ceja, sacando unos pañuelos del bolsillo de la uniforme y dándole uno.

“Debería haber dejado que…” se calló, sonrojándose.

Había dejado ya que lo hicieran, y Yuya lo sabía.

Sus palabras no podían parecer más hipócritas que así.

“¿Por qué lo hiciste?” le preguntó el mayor, y a Yuri le pareció que su voz fuera más relajada que la primera vez que habían hablado.

Sólo esperaba que fuera convencido de su buena fe, que no lo siguiera juzgando como a su hermano.

Al momento, no había nada de que tuviese más miedo.

Se encogió de hombros, los ojos todavía bajos.

“No lo sé. Yo…” suspiró. “Me recuerdo de como Kei, Hikaru y tú fuisteis amigos. Me recuerdo de cuando acabaste de venir a casa, y me pregunté por qué. Podía imaginar que hubieras peleado con ellos, pero…” se mordió un labio, de repente sombrío. “No hay nada que les justifique para la manera como se comportan.” terminó.

Yuya, contra todo pronóstico, se rio.

“¿De verdad piensas de poder hacer algo?” se burló un poco de él. Se puso en pie, metiéndole una mano en el hombro. “Yuri... olvídalo. Es algo más grande que tú y yo, y no hay nada que podemos hacer para hacerlos dejar. Si duermen más serenos de noche por lo que hacen, está bien. No me importa, de verdad. No tienes que interferir, no merece la pena.”

El menor se sonrojó, enojado por su actitud.

“¿Cómo puede decirlo?” dijo entre los dientes. “Los dos de ellos te pegan todos los días hace dos años, ¿y tú no haces nada para defenderte? Reacciona, ¡por dios! Dile a alguien lo que pasa. Pero no me digas que está bien, porque no es posible.”

Yuya lo miró, de repente triste.

“Tu hermano tiene razón sobre algo, Yuri. No es asunto tuyo.” murmuró, dirigiéndose a su vez a la puerta.

No dijo nada más y se fue, dejándolo solo.

Yuri se sentía a punto de reventar.

Si en principio no entendía el comportamiento de Kei e Hikaru, ahora era el de Takaki que lo sorprendía.

¿Cómo podía suportarlo? Cómo podía...

Suspiró.

Llegado a eso, no había nada que se pudiera cambiar.

Si esa mañana había decidido de entrometerse, ahora era asunto suyo también.

Sabía qué su hermano nunca iba a perdonarlo para lo que había ocurrido, ¿pues por qué debería haberse preocupado de empeorar una situación tan arruinada?

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que se lo debía a Yuya.

No iba a permitir que siguiesen hiriéndolo. Ya no. 

*

Yuri bajó su bandeja en el asiento frente a lo de Yuya, mirándose alrededor antes de sentarse.

Los ojos de su hermano, así como los de Hikaru, estaban fijos a él, estudiaban todos sus movimientos.

Suspirando, Yuri se sentó frente al mayor.

“¿Cuántas veces te dije que no te sientes conmigo, Yuri?” se quejó Takaki, dejando de repente de comer.

Su kouhai levantó brevemente la mirada hacia él, antes de encogerse de hombros y empezar su almuerzo.

“¿Cómo fue tu mañana?” le preguntó, como si no hubiera oído nada.

“Yuri…” siguió Takaki.

“¿Qué?” preguntó el menor, la boca llena.

Yuya lo miró fijo, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

“¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo?”

Sólo entonces el menor bajó los palillos, sonrojándose.

“Yo…”

No sabía cómo responder a su pregunta.

O, más bien, aun sabiéndolo en su inconsciente, aún no se sentía listo para decírselo, y quizá nunca iba a serlo.

Volvió a comer, todavía ignorándolo.

“Te dije que no te preocupes para mí, Yuya. Mi hermano no me va a hacer daño, pues no veo para que tengas que inquietarte.” mintió.

Kei no había estaba feliz de su alinearse con Takaki, para nada.

Había gritado, le había dicho que no era asunto suyo, le había dicho que iba a arrepentirse, y nada de eso había producido efecto.

Yuri no entraba en razones y no cogía amenazas, porque su involucramiento con Yuya estaba ya demasiado allá.

A pesar suyo, se había enamorado de Yuya.

No sabía por qué y entendía cuanto fuera poco realístico un escenario donde el mayor pudiera devolver, pero aunque habiéndose esforzado, no había tenido éxito de hacer callar lo que sentía.

Y por eso también ahora no iba a dejar a Yuya a merced de sí mismo, fueran lo que fueran las consecuencias.

“Ni siquiera sabes lo que ocurrió para que empezaron a comportarse así. ¿Has pensado que podrían bien tener razón para estar enfadados conmigo?” lo provocó el mayor.

Yuri se salió los ojos, deteniéndose en pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

No, después de un tiempo ya no lo había pensado, aunque fuera legítimo por él hacer preguntas.

“No me interesa. Cualquier puedas haber hecho, ellos están en el mal. No es así que se reacciona, ¿no?” dijo, firme. “¿Quieres... quieres decirme por qué?” le preguntó luego, más desconfiado, mientras el mayor hacía una risa amarga.

“No es momento. Ahora no.” respondió, y luego se puso en pie, tomando su bandeja. “Será mejor que me vaya, ahora. No me gusta que me miren mientras como.” le dijo, levantando rápidamente los ojos hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado Kei, y a Yuri no le hizo falta mirar para entender a que se refiriera.

Lo miró irse, como hacía siempre cuando intentaba pasar tiempo con él, y terminó a regañadientes su almuerzo.

Tampoco a él le gustaba ser mirado mientras comía, pero, al contrario de Yuya, había sido su elección.

*

“¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy?”

Yuya se salió los ojos, antes de sacudir la cabeza y seguir caminando.

“Yuri, hay ser demasiado dedicado y luego hay ser tonto. Supongo que tu hermano hable apenas contigo ya, ¿hay razón para enojarlo aún más que así?” le preguntó, teniendo apenas éxito de caminar bastante rápido de distanciarse.

Era otro habito que había tomado Yuri, lo de hacer ese tramo de camino con él.

Conocía al dedillo sus horarios, dado que eran alrededor de los mismos de Kei.

Iba bastante temprano para conceder a los dos de ellos la privacidad que necesitaban para seguir pegándolo, y Yuri podía bien imaginar que no fuera para hacerles un favor, sino para evitar demasiadas miradas indiscretas.

Al menos esto, de él, lo entendía.

“Hoy mi hermano no debería venir al colegio.” comunicó con una sonrisa. “Dejé a mi madre que intentaba hacerlo salir de la cama mientras él hacía el enfermo. Creo que al final va a ganar él.”

“Siempre hay a Hikaru.” Takaki suspiró, parándose de repente y metiéndole las manos en los hombros. “Lo sé qué lo haces para mí, Yuri, pero al menos no me sigas la mañana. Es perfectamente inútil, no te escuchan y no puedes hacer nada para mí, no…” pareció sentirse culpable por su comento, y se apresuró a seguir. “Al menos, en esa coyuntura no.” terminó, suspirando.

“Pero puedo intentar, ¿no?” murmuró el menor, curiosamente mortificado por las palabras de Takaki. “Lo sé qué no soy muy útil, pero…”

Yuya le sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando tranquilizarlo.

“No es verdad que no lo eres. Eres… eres la única persona que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y la única en dos años que me haya ofrecido ayuda.” le explicó, antes de que su mirada se pusiera triste. “Pero ahora no, Yuri. Ve a clase, ¿vale? Nos... nos vemos en el almuerzo.” le dijo, como si le estuviera ofreciendo algo a cambio.

Yuri se mordió un labio y al final asintió a regañadientes, continuando a caminar a su lado sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que el mayor se dirigió al patio mientras él proseguía hacia el vestíbulo.

Se dio cuenta del hecho que pasaba algo malo cuando vio a Hikaru apoyando en un pilar poco lejos de la entrada.

Fue hacia él con una sonrisa, la misma que Yuri odiaba tanto, y le cogió una muñeca, fingiendo que fuera perfectamente normal, para no llamar la atención.

“Ven conmigo, Yuri.” murmuró a su oído, arrastrándolo detrás del muro del colegio.

Del lado opuesto, notó el menor, a donde había ido Yuya.

En cuanto fueron lejos de todos los demás, Yuri levantó los ojos hacia él, mientras se escabullía de un gesto repentino.

“¿Qué quieres?” le preguntó, arreglándose la uniforme. “Mi hermano no viene hoy.” añadió, sintiendo la ansiedad que crecía.

No entendía porque Hikaru fuera ahí con él, en vez de ir como todas las mañanas de Yuya, aún más con Kei ausente.

Se mordió un labio, retrocediendo hasta acabar con la espalda contra la pared.

Yaotome se rio, asintiendo.

“Sí. Sí, lo sé qué Kei no viene. Pero mejor así, ¿no? Sabes cómo se dice, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.”

Yuri tuvo apenas tiempo de registrar sus palabras antes de que llegara el primer golpe.

Dolió. Y mucho.

Cayó en las rodillas, teniéndose el estómago con las manos y jadeando, buscando aire.

Después de algunos segundos volvió a mirar al mayor, que tenía un aire satisfecho.

“Duele, ¿Yuri?” preguntó, cortés, antes de pegarle la cara.

El menor contuvo apenas un grito de dolor, consciente de cuanto habría sido contraproducente que lo oyeran.

Se quedó quieto, en el suelo, gimiendo bajo cada vez que Hikaru lo pegaba, intentando suportar el dolor y esperando que acabara pronto.

Seguía pensando en Yuya que sufría ese tratamiento cada día desde dos años, y ahora entendía aún menos como pudiese haber suportado tanto tiempo. 

“Te lo habíamos dicho, niño.” dijo Hikaru, después del enésimo golpe. “Te lo habíamos dicho que no deberías haberte metido en asuntos que no son tuyos.” se bajó hasta mirarlo a los ojos, pasando un dedo en su labio sangriento y mostrándoselo. “Mira. ¿Merece realmente la pena por esa escoria? ¿Te preguntaste si Takaki merece realmente esto dolor?” dijo entre los dientes, dándole una última bofetada antes de volver a levantarse. “Ten más cuidado de la manera como te comportas, de aquí en adelante.” le avisó, antes de alejarse y desaparecer adentro.

Yuri se quedó quieto.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Por el dolor, por la frustración, por la humillación.

Apoyándose en la pared, y así arañándose la mano, volvió en pie, sin saber qué hacer.

No podía hacerse ver en esas condiciones, no…

Tragó, todavía sintiéndose a punto de llorar.

Fue entonces que oyó ruido de pasos acercarse, y aguantó la respiración hasta que vio a Yuya.

“¡Yuri!” exclamó, saliéndose los ojos y olvidando enseguida la sorpresa, acercándose a él y metiéndole un brazo alrededor de la cintura, como para ayudarlo a quedarse en pie. “¿Qué demonio pasó?”

El menor se encogió de hombros, apoyándose contra de él y esforzándose de sonreír.

“Hikaru.” respondió. “No estoy acostumbrado, perdóname.”

“Ah, ¡cállate!” le reprochó, levantando los ojos y mordiéndose un labio, como pensando en una solución. “Ven. Te llevo a mi casa, no puedes ir a clase en estas condiciones.” le explicó, concediéndose un sonido sarcástico. “Están acostumbrados solamente a mí.” comentó, alcanzando en paso lento la entrada del colegio, antes de volver a recorrer el mismo camino de esa mañana.

Yuri se quedó en silencio todo el tiempo.

Le gustaba verlo preocupado por él, aunque siguiera preguntándose si la suya no fuera culpa.

E iba a ir a su casa. Al menos iba a obtener algo.

Se había preguntado a menudo como viviera, y con qué tipo de familia. O más bien, se preguntaba qué tipo de familia pasara por alto el hecho que el hijo volviera a casa todos los días cubierto de cardenales, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle algo a Yuya.

Siguieron caminando, y cuando Takaki se paró frente de la puerta de un edificio bastante anónimo, sacando las llaves, Yuri se dio cuenta del hecho que no vivían muy lejos.

Pensarlo, quien sabía por qué, lo hizo sonreír.

Tomaron el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, y al llegar frente de la puerta el mayor se giró hacia él.

Quizá lo había solamente imaginado, pero le pareció de verlo sonrojarse.

“No te esperes mucho. No está muy en orden, ayer no tuvo tiempo para arreglar.” explicó, y aún antes que Yuri pudiese hacer preguntas, abrió la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él en cuanto ambos fueron en el vestíbulo.

Yuri se quitó los zapatos, mirándose alrededor con sorpresa y alcanzando el salón.

No era muy grande, pero ni siquiera demasiado pequeño.

El salón era un único entorno con la cocina, y sólo había dos puertas, una de esas cerca de la única ventana en el cuarto.

Se dio cuenta enseguida de que había algo raro con ese piso.

“¿Hay alguien en casa?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja, sintiendo ya de conocer la respuesta.

“No, yo… vivo solo.” le respondió expeditivo, antes de ir a una de las dos puertas, aparentemente el cuarto de baño. “Siéntate, voy a tomar algo para las heridas.”

Yuri hizo como le había pedido, y se sentó en el sofá.

Dio un vistazo alrededor del cuarto. Aunque el piso pudiese ser lindo, y no tan desordenado como había presupuestado el mayor, lo encontraba bastante impersonal.

No había fotos en las paredes, pocos libros en los estantes y nada que lo hiciera pensar en Yuya.

El mayor volvió después de un rato, se arrodilló frente a él y se puso a vendar los cortes e su cara, riendo de él al verlo rechinar los dientes por la quemazón del desinfectante.

“Vamos, no duele tanto. Pasa casi de inmediato.” le dijo, empezando a ser más delicado.

Al acabar, Yuri le agradeció, antes de volver en pie y empezar a caminar por el cuarto, sin rumbo.

“¿Por qué vives solo?” le preguntó entonces, seguro de cuanto el mayor fuera poco dispuesto a responder, pero no pudiendo evitar de preguntar.

Takaki se mordió un labio, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Solía vivir con mis abuelos. Pero ellos viven muy lejos del colegio, más que una hora de tren, pues cuando hice dieciocho años me tomaron este piso. Cuando tengo éxito de organizarme con las tareas domestica no es tan mal.” explicó, y Yuri no pudo evitar de notar como eso no respondiera a su pregunta. “¿Quieres algo?” le preguntó después, como dándose de repente cuenta del hecho de tener un huésped.

El menor le sonrió, avergonzado, y sacudió la cabeza; entonces Takaki se sentó en el sofá, haciéndole señal para que se le metiera a un lado.

“Lo siento para lo que ocurrió, Yuri. Tú no tenías nada que ver con esto, no debería haber…” suspiró, pasándose las manos en la cara. “Es mi culpa. Debería haberme mudado dos años atrás cuando empezó todo. No había previsto que pagara nadie más.” murmuró, la mirada vacía, involucrado en quien sabía qué pensamientos.

El menor se mordió un labio y se giró hacia él, inseguro.

“Yuya... por favor, cuéntame que pasó.” le pidió, murmurando. “No es posible que estén tan enfadados contigo, yo… yo no puedo imaginarte haciendo algo tan grave de merecer esto.”

El mayor asintió, triste, antes de asentir.

“De hecho, no es que yo hice nada.” empezó, metiéndose más cómodo en el sofá, todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos. Suspiró, como si se hubiera rendido a la verdad y no pudiera siguiendo ocultándose detrás de sus silencios. “Hikaru y Kei dejaron de ser mis amigos y empezaron a tratarme de esa manera dos años atrás. Algunos días después de la muerte de mi madre.” explicó, tragando.

Yuri se salió los ojos, si posible aún más confuso.

“Qué... lo siento, no lo sabía, yo…” frunció el entrecejo. “¿Qué tiene que ver con todo?”

“Déjame acabar.” le pidió Yuya. “Fue... fue mi padre quien la mató.” murmuró, tan bajo que Yuri lo oyó apenas.

La sangre se le heló.

¿Por qué nunca lo había sabido?

Tal vez recordaba haber oído a sus padres hablar de algo parecido, pero en su mente nunca había conectado las cosas, nunca había pensado que Yuya.

Se puso aún más cerca, desafiando su coraje y metiéndole una mano en la pierna.

“Yuu…” murmuró, suspirando, mientras el mayor todavía evitaba su mirada.

“He oído mucho, en serio. Tuve que enfrentar todas las miradas de acusación y todo el cotilleo. Mucha gente dejó de hablar conmigo, como si tuvieran miedo de mí, como si fuera yo el culpable, pero Hikaru y Kei…” se mordió un labio antes de seguir. “Cuando ocurrió sólo les dije que mi madre había muerto, pues cuando se enteraron de que en realidad había sido mi padre a matarla, creo que se hayan sentido engañados. Fomentaron los rumores, creyeron en otras personas y llegamos a esto.” terminó, encogiéndose de hombros. “Llevo dos años intentando hacerles entender a ellos y a todos los que dejaron de hablar conmigo que yo no soy mi padre, que él está en prisión donde tiene que estar y que no tengo nada que ver con él. Pero cuando te convences de algo, creo que sea difícil cambiar de idea.”

Yuri se sentía a punto de llorar.

Veía la mirada de Yuya, sentía el dolor en su voz, y no podía ni por asomo imaginar cómo tuviera que haberse sentido entonces, cómo siguiera sintiéndose.

Y estaba aún más enfadado con Hikaru y su hermano para lo que habían hecho.

“Deberían haberse quedado a tu lado.” murmuró. “Deberían haber estado contigo, y no lo hicieron.”

Yuya se encogió de hombros, resignado.

“No importa. Ese periodo no tuvo mucho sentido para mí, y ellos son una parte de eso y un efecto residuo. Eso es todo.” acercó una mano a su cara, titubeando mientras lo acariciaba. “Tú, en cambio, no debería ser una parte de esto, Yuri. Te había dicho que no iba a acabar bien, y no quisiste escucharme.”

El menor sacudió la cabeza, serio.

“De hecho, no me quejo. Soy yo que elegí convertirlo en asunto mío, Yuya. Ese es mi hermano, aunque en este momento lamente tener que admitirlo, y no tengo intención de dejarlo seguir así. Y si no puedo hacer nada para pararlo, al menos quiero intentar.”

“¿Por qué?”

Yuri sentía de no poder seguir escapándose de esa pregunta.

Yuya acababa de darle su sinceridad, y sentía de debérsela de vuelta, de alguna manera.

Se le acercó más, incapaz de decirle nada, hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

No se movió más que así, no tuvo el coraje.

Le pareció de oír al mayor suspirar, y estaba por echarse atrás, cuando en cambio sintió su boca más firmemente contra la propia, profundizando el beso, devolviéndolo, llevando los brazos a su espalda para hacerlo acercar aún más.

Cuando se separaron, Yuri lo vio sonrojarse, pero sonreía.

“¿Es tu respuesta?” preguntó Yuya, volviendo a acariciarle despacio la cara, como si no pudiese evitarlo.

Yuri asintió, confiado.

“Sí. Es esta mi respuesta. Yo…” se mordió un labio, otra vez sin tener éxito de seguir.

Volvió a besarlo, con más urgencia que antes, empujándose hacia él hasta que Yuya le cogió las caderas y se lo llevó encima.

Yuri le puso las rodillas a lado de las piernas, sosteniéndose con las manos del mayor detrás de la espalda, bajo la camisa, que empezaban lentamente a acariciar para arriba.

“Yu…” murmuró el mayor, alejándose. “Yuri, quizá no deberíamos…”

El menor no se impresionó mucho por su duda, y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

“Sí.” le dijo, besándole el cuello y llevando las manos a los botones de su camisa, deshaciéndolos rápidamente, dejándose llevar por la urgencia del momento.

Yuya se dejó ir al toque de sus manos en el pecho, en el esternón y por debajo del ombligo, mientras intentaba mantener la concentración necesaria para desnudar al menor de la camisa, dejándola caer en el suelo.

Fue entonces que se paró, bloqueándole las muñecas en una mano y sonriéndole, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

“Espera.” le dijo, levantándose y tirando al menor hacia la otra puerta del salón, la que llevaba a la habitación.

Yuri no perdió mucho tiempo mirándose alrededor, decidiendo que iba a tener tiempo para hacerlo más tarde, y fue enseguida a sentarse en el colchón mientras el mayor se metía frente a él, empezando a deshacer el cinturón y los vaqueros, nunca dejando de mirarlo a los ojos.

“Yuri, nunca has…” le preguntó de repente, entendiendo solo la respuesta gracias a la repentina vergüenza del menor.

Le sonrió, en cambio, intentando hacerlo sentir tan cómodo como posible, y metiéndole con delicadez una mano en el pecho, haciéndolo acabar con la espalda contra el colchón; se bajó, y se puso a besarlo en toda la piel que encontraba, suavemente, jugando con la lengua y los dientes, enterándose por la intensidad de sus gemidos de lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

Yuri estaba nervioso, y mucho, pero no tenía dudas sobre lo que estaba por hacer.

Había imaginado muchas veces ese momento hacía cuando se había dado cuenta de haberse enamorado de Yuya.

Lo había imaginado como algo imposible, destinado a quedarse únicamente una fantasía, y ahora que estaba pasando realmente no iba a dejar que ni miedo ni ansiedad prevalecieran.

Quería disfrutar ese deseo que se realizaba.

Sintió al mayor quitarle la ropa que le quedaba encima, y levantó los ojos para verlo hacer lo mismo.

Luego cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar únicamente por las sensaciones.

Tenía la boca y las manos de Yuya por todas partes, y se movía tan rápidamente de confundirlo.

Intentó sin éxito contener un gemido más alto cuando se desplazó a su erección, envolviéndola en los labios mientras las manos iban contra su abertura.

Eran todas sensaciones nuevas, pero Yuri sentía de poderse acostumbrar sencillamente.

Cuando el primero dedo deslizó dentro de él hizo una mueca, intentando acostumbrarse rápidamente a la intrusión para permitirle de seguir adelante.

Yuya levantó los ojos, preocupado, y le sonrió brevemente como para tranquilizarlo, antes de llevar la boca cerca de sus dedos, empezando a prepararlo con la lengua también para aliviar el dolor y la molestia.

Yuri no sabía literalmente qué hacer.

Intentaba empujarse contra de él, también cuando se hacía más invasivo, también cuando empezó a doler en serio, pero era una especie de dolor que no tenía éxito de comprender, que de alguna manera le gustaba, que no deseaba que se interrumpiera.

Cuando Yuya lo consideró listo se levantó, dejando que abriera más las piernas para que se metiera en medio; le sonrió, pasándole una mano en la cara.

“¿Estás seguro, Yu?” murmuró, bajándose otra vez para besarlo.

El menor asintió, no confiando en su voz, y empujó las caderas contra de él.

Cuando Yuya empezó a penetrarlo apretó los ojos, mordiéndose la lengua hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

Muchas veces el mayor le preguntó si quisiese dejar, y muchas veces le dijo que no, determinado a seguir adelante, determinado a suportar también ese dolor tan agudo para sentirlo dentro de sí, para sentirlo tan cerca.

Cuando fue completamente adentro se quedó quieto por un rato, acariciándolo y besándolo y hablándole, intentando de cualquier manera distraerlo.

Cuando volvió a moverse tuvo cuidado, quizá demasiado, y a Yuri sólo le tomaron unos empujones para acostumbrarse a esa presencia dentro de él, a esa sensación de calor tan intensa, parecida a nada que hubiese experimentado en su vida.

A medida que Yuya se movía más rápido y más hondo, el dolor pasaba a un segundo plano en comparación con el placer que sentía; arqueó la espalda para ir al encuentro de sus movimientos, llevando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, gimiendo su nombre en alta voz, queriendo que sintiera cuanto le estuviera gustando.

Cuando el mayor llevó una mano a su erección, empezando a masturbarlo rápidamente, Yuri sabía de no poder durar mucho más.

Al llegar al orgasmo arañó los brazos de Yuya y echó la cabeza atrás, gritando su nombre mientras se corría en su mano.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio sonreírle, una sonrisa tan feliz que nunca recordaba de haber visto en su cara, antes de volver a moverse con urgencia, mucha más de la que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Se corrió después de unos empujones más, y Yuri lo sintió vaciarse dentro de él, y eso también estaba en la lista de sensaciones que le gustaron, así como la de sentirlo colapsar a su lado, así como cuando lo tiró cerca y le hizo apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho, subido y bajado rápidamente por el ritmo irregular de su respiración.

Yuri cerró los ojos, inhalando el olor de la piel de Yuya que se mezclaba al propio, y luego suspiró, disfrutando la calma y el silencio, como si durante las semanas pasadas no hubiese tenido realmente la posibilidad de descansar y sentirse tan sereno.

Había merecido la pena, todo eso.

Las heridas que le había dejado Hikaru no dolían, ya no.

Tenía a Yuya, era todo lo que quería, y ahora aún más que antes no importaba lo que podía pasarle, no importaba lo que Kei podía decirle o hacerle.

Tenía su parte de felicidad e iba a defenderla costara lo que costara, así como costara lo que costara iba a defender a Yuya.

*

Yuri sabía qué Kei se había dado perfectamente cuenta de cómo la relación entre Yuya y él hubiera cambiado.

No podía no haberlo visto, ni él había hecho nada para ocultarlo.

Cuando Hikaru le había pegado la primera vez, casi dos semanas atrás, Kei había mirado las marcas sin parpadear.

De todo lo que había ocurrido durante los meses pasado, eso era quizá lo que había herido a Yuri más que todo.

Había esperado que ser su hermano significase algo, había esperado que no justificase a Hikaru para lo que había hecho. Había esperado que no hubiese sido toda su idea, de que se había lavado las manos, pero aparentemente se había equivocado.

Estaba alineado con Yuya y merecía el mismo tratamiento que él.

Al final, estaba bien con eso.

Ya no tenía nada que ver con Kei, lo molestaba también la idea de tenerlo bajo el mismo techo todas las noches.

Eso no era su hermano, ya no, y no iba a considerarlo tal.

Yuya, por parte, seguía repitiéndole día tras día de olvidarlo, pero sus acciones lo traicionaban.

Yuri pasaba las tardes en su casa, y al mayor eso parecía gustar mucho.

Le había dicho cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado de la última vez que se había sentido tan bien, y igualmente bien se había sentido Yuri al oírlo.

A la salida del colegio, ese día, Yuri estaba esperando a Yuya sentado en las gradas del campo de béisbol.

El mayor iba a salir después de una hora, y él se estaba preparando para aburrirse cuando de lejos vio llegar a Kei y a Hikaru.

Sabía qué debería haber tenido miedo, pero aunque pudiese tenerlo no quiso levantarse e irse.

No habría tenido sentido.

“¿Esperas a tu noviecito?” le gritó Hikaru al llegar bastante cerca para que lo oyera, cubriendo la distancia con unos pasos, metiéndose detrás de él y cogiéndolo del collar, obligándolo a levantarse.

“Sí, espero a Yuya.” respondió, levantando una ceja, intentando como podía ignorar a Yaotome y concentrarse únicamente en Kei.

Su hermano se le acercó despacio, ni una señal de burla en su cara.

“Te metiste en algo más grande que tú, Yuri.” le dijo, serio. “No me importa que seas mi hermano o no, si decidiste de mezclarte con esa escoria…”

“¿Escoria?” lo interrumpió el menor, saliéndose los ojos. “Tú y él, con todo lo que le hacéis, con la manera como lo tratéis, como rechazasteis de ayudarlo cuando os necesitaba…” se mordió un labio, intentando controlarse. “A mí me parece que seáis vosotros la escoria. De la peor clase.”

En ese momento Kei le echó un vistazo que pareció ser... triste, de alguna manera.

Levantó los ojos hacia Hikaru, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza.

Yuri entendió, y asintió.

“Tus manos siempre son más limpias que las de todo el mundo, ¿verdad, onii-chan?”

Pero Kei no respondió, y él no tuvo la posibilidad de decirle nada más.

Los golpes de Hikaru dolían, pero no tanto como los ojos de su hermano fijos a él, no tanto como su total indiferencia, como su silencio.

Por Yuri, Kei ya no había sido un hermano hacía que se había enterado de como hubieran pasado las cosas con Yuya.

Y por Kei, aparentemente, el sentimiento estaba absolutamente mutuo.

*

“No lo hagas. Por favor, te ruego Yuya, no lo hagas.”

El mayor se mordió un labio, levantando los ojos hacia él.

Bajó su ropa en el sillón de la habitación, sentándose a su lado en la cama y abrazándolo.

“Es la única manera, Yuri. Hablamos de esto docenas de veces, y es la única solución que tenemos. Que tengo.” murmuró, besándole la frente y abrazándolo aún más fuerte, como si aún no estuviera listo para dejarlo ir.

Y, de hecho, no lo estaba. 

Tampoco Yuri lo estaba, y un poco lo odiaba por su decisión, porque no podía enfrentarla.

Yuya llevaba días diciéndole que no era un abandono y que no lo estaba dejando, pero el menor no podía evitar de sentirse así, y no podía evitar de pensar de ser inadecuado, de haber hecho algo malo.

Racionalmente comprendía que no fuera así, pero no había razón que pudiera ganar contra la sensación de vacío que le había procurado Yuya al decirle que iba a dejar Tokyo.

“Voy a volver para visitarte. Y cuando acabarás el colegio, si todavía…” le sonrió, tímidamente. “Si todavía me querrás, pues voy a venir para ti y nos quedaremos juntos para siempre. La mía es una promesa, Yuri, y sabes bien cuánto me cueste tener que irme cuando resistí tanto, pero…” miró un punto frente a sí, dejándolo ir. “Prefiero alejarme de ti que verte estar mal por mi culpa.”

Yuri se calló, sintiendo las lágrimas mojarle la cara.

Ni se preocupó de secarlas, tanto se había acostumbrado al llanto durante los días pasados.

Lo entendía, entendía por qué lo estuviera haciendo.

Y aunque pudiese haberle dicho que no importaba, que no le interesaba estar pegado e intimidado, sabía qué probablemente en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

Era necesario que supiese sacrificar algo si de verdad lo amaba, y ese sacrificio era la prueba de amor más grande que Yuya pudiese darle.

Aunque odiase que esa pudiese ser la única solución, una pequeña parte de él se había hecho gustar la manera como el mayor se cuidaba de él.

Takaki volvió a empacar y él siguió mirándolo, como si cada cosa que metía en la maleta fuera una parte de sí que se iba, y siguió llorando, en la continua esperanza de sentirse un poco mejor.

Al acabar de arreglar sus cosas Yuya resopló, echando un vistazo alrededor del cuarto.

“Hecho.” dijo, torturándose la palma de la mano con las uñas. “Kyoto no es tan lejos, ¿no? Mis tíos me ayudaran a instalarme, y después voy a organizarme para venir en Tokyo.” se mordió un labio, titubeando. “Pero para cualquier cosa, llámame. Por cualquier problema, o si sólo tienes ganas de hablar, o de verme... vendré corriendo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

Yuri levantó los ojos, finalmente sonriéndole para su manera tan práctica de hablar, contradicho por el tono inseguro.

“¿Les estás dejando ganar, Yuya?”

“No.” respondió él, esta vez confiado. “Les estoy mostrado que yo todavía poseo algo para que merezca la pena sacrificar todo lo que tengo.”

Yuri lo miró a los ojos, aguantando la respiración.

El día siguiente iba a ser horrible. Así como el siguiente y el después. Lo esperaba un futuro solitario, un futuro donde no podía confiar en la presencia de Yuya a su lado.

Pero esos días iban a pasar, Yuya se lo había prometido.

Se puso en pie y lo abrazó.

Lo besó, sin tener intención de alejarse, consciente de cuanta practica necesitase para no perder familiaridad con su sabor.

“Te quiero, Yuri. Nunca voy a dejarte solo, prometo.”

“Te creo.” murmuró el menor, esta vez sin sentir la necesidad de llorar. “Y yo también te quiero. De verdad.”

No importaba cuanto hubiera de sacrificar y cuanto de sufrir.

Al final, habían ganado ellos.


End file.
